Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 3: Surprises in the Dark
Chapter 3: Surprises in the Dark Meanwhile, as the pups looked at the list of Pups from The Legend, not too far away, the real ghost pups from The Legend were watching them. There were nine ghost pups. The ghost pups looked solid, but if anyone went over to hug, shake or pet them, the person or pup would just go right through them. The ghost pup's eyes were also black, showing just a slight glare of white light in the eyes; as if the real ghosts could still show emotions with their eyes. "What are they doing here? This is our domain!" one of the ghost pups said in slight annoyance. "Trick-or-treating perhaps. That would explain their costumes," another one of the ghost pups replied. "Yes, but nobody has entered this house in years! How do we get rid of them?!" a third ghost pup exclaimed. "Oh don't worry, my ghostly friends. Remember, the traps are all set up, and are ready to spring! The boy and his puppies won't be here for long," a fourth ghost pup explained. The other ghost pups nodded, and vanished into thin air. Back in the living room, as Ryder showed the pups the list of ghost pups from The Legend, their eyes all widen as they read the list of dog names and breeds. Some of the ghost pups were even some of the same breeds as the pups! The list read: Alex a German Shepard, Pete a Dalmatian, Max a Dachshund, Aaron a Black Lab, Brenda a German Shepard, Trixie a Husky, Michelle a Coockapo, Ally a Black Lab, and Alice a Border Collie. "That's spooky!" Rocky commented as the pups kept staring at the list of pups. Ryder then put the paper list back on the table. "So, if there's a list of the ghost pups from The Legend here, does that mean they're still in the house?" Skye asked nervously. "I don't know, Skye. But that's what we're here to find out!" Ryder replied. "Do you think there are real ghost pups in this house?" Rubble asked concerned. "Dude, I sure hope not. I don't like ghosts!" Zuma commented. "Don't worry, pups. I'm sure there's some explanation!" Ryder said. "Then what was that bang noise from earlier?" Marshall asked. At that point, everyone was silent. Suddenly, a pop up of the Grim Reaper jumped out of nowhere behind Ryder! "AHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled in surprise. "It's the Grim Reaper!" Zuma yelled in fright. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Marshall pleaded with the Grim Reaper. However, when the Grim Reaper jumped out at them, the cloak flew off the Grim Reaper and on top of Ryder! "AHHHHHHHH! Pups! Help me! I can't see!" Ryder exclaimed trying to get the cloak off of himself. However, the more Ryder struggled, the more the cloak kept covering him up. "RYDER!" the pups shouted in concern, as they watched in horror as Ryder struggled with the cloak. "The Grim Reaper's got Ryder!" Zuma exclaimed in shock. "You leave Ryder alone!" Snowflake shouted, trying to be brave. Sadly the pup's comments didn't help. Soon, the cloak covered Ryder completely, making him look like the Grim Reaper himself. "Ryder? Are you okay?!" Chase asked out loud, his voice shaky. The Grim Reaper Ryder turned towards the pups, walked towards them, and started to stretch out it's hands. "Pups!" the Grim Reaper Ryder said in a a low, muffled, spooky voice. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups screamed as they ran out of the living room, and away from the Grim Reaper Ryder. The pups then ran up stairs; unaware of more traps that were waiting for them. "Ryder is now the Grim Reaper!" Tundra said terrified. "Don't worry, Tundra. I won't let anything happen to you!" Rocky said, trying to calm Tundra down. "Thanks Rocky. I'm a little calm," Tundra replied. The pups were now in a room, looking around for anything unusual. They found nothing so far. As the pups looked in the room however, Zuma found some fake vampire fangs in a box. "Cool!" the chocolate lab said as he put his head in the box and put the fake fangs in his teeth. They fit perfectly. However, as Zuma went to pull them out with his paw, he found out that he couldn't; the fangs were stuck in his mouth! "Uh-oh! C'mon! Get outta ma mouth!" Zuma said as he tried to pull the fangs out, but with no success. "There's nothing scary here. This room just looks old!" Tundra said as she search through different boxes. Suddenly, a pop-up werewolf jumped out of nowhere! "AHHHHHHHH! WEREWOLF!" Tundra screamed as she jumped in fright at the werewolf. Suddenly, just like what had happened to Ryder before, the werewolf costume flew off of the pop-up figure and right on top of Tundra! "AHHHHHHHH! It's got me! Help!" Tundra screamed, while getting covered up in the werewolf costume. "Rocky, help! It's got me!" Tundra yelled with terror as she struggled out of her costume. But after struggling, the werewolf costume completely covered Tundra, and she started walking towards the pups. "Rocky!" Tundra said, with fake wolf fangs in her mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the pups screamed, including Rocky. "Tunda's a werewolf! RUN!!!" Rocky said with terror in his eyes. The pups ran to the next room unaware of what was going to happen next. "Tundra's a werewolf!" Rocky whined and then started to cry. Meanwhile, Zuma was still trying to get the fangs off, but couldn't. "Why won't these fangs come off?!" Zuma asked himself, struggling to get the fangs off. As Zuma struggled with the fake fangs however, he accidentally backed up into a wooden closet. Suddenly, the closet doors opened, and a big, red bed sheet with straps on one of the ends, flew out the closet, and landed on top of Zuma! "AHHHHHHHH! Help! It's got me! What's going on?!" Zuma cried out, as he struggled to get out of the red bed sheet. It turns out, Zuma was actually stuck under a bed sheet cape. The other pups heard Zuma and went to see if he was alright. As they peeked into the room, they saw what looked like a red ghost. The pups gasped. "Help! Someone get me outta here!" Zuma yelled as he struggled under the red sheet cape. However, as Zuma struggled, he accidentally caused the two straps on the sheet to tie together in a knot! Eventually, as Zuma struggled a little more under the red sheet, he managed to get his head out of the sheet, and through the two straps. Zuma looked down "I have a cape. Cool!" Zuma said, liking the new look. However, as he went to take it off, he quickly realized that the straps were tied tight, and wouldn't come loose. The cape was stuck to his neck, and he couldn't get it off. "Zuma? Are you okay?" Snowflake asked curiously. "Pups! I need your help!" Zuma said, but it was hard to understand with the fangs in his mouth. In fact it sounded more like 'I want your blood' to his pup friends. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Vampire! Run!!" the pups all shouted before they ran away. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Zuma asked himself, confused as to what had just happened. Next Chapter: Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 4: Real Ghosts and Sheet Traps